Yonaka Kurai
|Obraz= Yonaka.png |kanji= 倉井 ヨナカ |romanji= Kurai Yonaka |Lokalizacja= Świat Ludzi Mogeko Castle |Status= Żywa |Typ= Człowiek |Płeć= Kobieta |Wiek= 16 |Wzrost= 158cm |Profesja= Uczeń |Relacje= Shinya Kurai (starszy brat) |Edukacja= Liceum }} Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) to nastolatka, która jest głównym protagonistą Mogeko Castle. Jest siostrą Shinyi Kurai i powrót do niego jest jej główną motywacją do przedarcia się przez wszystkie poziomy Mogeko Castle. Wygląd Yonaka jest blada, ma ciemne oczy i czarne włosy związane w warkocze. Wyróżniają ją także widoczne cienie pod oczami oraz duże, odstające uszy. Odziana jest w typowy, japoński mundurek. Nosi białą koszulę, zawiązaną kokardką i czerwoną spódnicę w szkocką kratę. Na to narzucony ma szarawo-brązowy blezer z dwoma guzikami. Dodatkowo nosi szare rajstopy i mokasyny w tym samym kolorze. Podczas trwania niektórych wydarzeń w grze, można zobaczyć Yonakę w innych strojach. Zdarza się to w kilku zakończeniach. Osobowość Yonaka jest przedstawiona jako zapatrzona w brata młodsza siostra. Bardzo go podziwia i jedyne czego pragnie to mieć możliwość ponownego kontaktu z nim - Shinya opuścił dom rodzinny gdy jego siostra była uczennicą szkoły podstawowej. Jest dobroduszna i łatwowierna, co potwierdza to, że Yonaka była w stanie bardzo szybko zaufać i zawierzyć swoje życie Defect Mogeko, pomimo tego, że nie znała jego przeszłości i powodów dla których został uwięziony. Jednakże, dziewczyna, podobnie jak większość postaci stworzonych przez Deep Sea Prisoner, posiada także ciemniejszą stronę swojej osobowości. Ujawnia ją gdy po otrzymaniu noża dostaje możliwość zabijania niektórych Mogeko. Te działania nie ponoszą za sobą żadnych konsekwencji. Tło Historii Brat Yonaki, Shinya, opuścił dom rodzinny w czasach, gdy jego siostra uczyła się w szkole podstawowej. Kilka lat od ostatniego spotkania rodzeństwa, Shinya powraca do rodziny aby spotkać się z dojrzalszą już Yonaką. Relacje Shinya Kurai Yonaka szczerze kocha swojego brata i (jak wyraźnie to zostało pokazane) szczerze go podziwia - postanowiła nawet układać swoje włosy w taki sposób żeby jak najbardziej go przypominać. Wiadomo, że lubi go w "nieprzeciętny" sposób. Jej uczucia do brata z czasem zmieniają się z siostrzanych do romantycznych. Wspólną cechą tej dwójki są chwile obłędu, co prawda silniejsze i głębsze u Shinyi, ale występujące także u Yonaki. Defect Mogeko Defect Mogeko pomaga jej będąc jej przewodnikiem podczas jej niefortunnego pobytu w Mogeko Castle. Próbował także pomóc jej w ucieczce z fortecy, co mu się udało w niektórych zakończeniach. Z czasem Yonaka przywiązuje się i zaczyna bardzo troszczyć o wadliwego Mogeko podczas ich wspólnej przeprawy przez zamek, co tworzy głęboką relację między postaciami. Można się domyślać, że możliwe jest nawet to, że Yonaka się w nim zakochuje. W jednym z zakończeń gry, dziewczyna delikatnie akcentuje to co czuje do Defect Mogeko, a w zakończeniu szóstym szczerze wyznaje swoje uczucia i ucieka z zamku razem z nim, zapominając o wszystkim co tak bardzo kochała w swoim bracie. Moge-ko Podobnie jak jej bracia, Moge-ko uczestniczy w pościgach za Yonaką w korytarzach zamku. Ciekawostki *''Kurai'' w języku japońskim oznacza ciemność/bycie ponurą osobą, a Yonaka natomiast północ http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123669137567/deep-sea-prisoner-character-name-meanings *Jej hobby to jedzenie słodyczy pod osłoną nocnego nieba. Lubi także białe noodles oraz, oczywiście, jej brata. *Jej ścisk ma siłę 70. *Trzy obrazy przedstawiające Yonakę jako Lorda Prosciutto to parodie prawdziwych malunków opierających się na wydarzeniach z Biblii. **Jeden z nich parodiuje [[wikipedia:The_Creation_of_Adam|Michelangelo's "Stworzenia Adama"]], ''z Yonaką przedstawioną jako Bóg, a bezimiennego Mogeko jako człowieka. Pozostałe postacie to Mogeko pod postacią aniołów. **Inny obrazuje Yonakę i mieszkańców Mogeko Castle podczas uczty, parodiując [[wikipedia:The_Last_Supper_(Leonardo_da_Vinci)|Leonardo da Vinci's ''"Ostatnią Wieczerzę"]]. Tutaj Yonaka zostaje wcielona w rolę Jezusa, a Mogeko siedzące obok stają sie trzynastoma apostołami mesjasza. **Ostatnia z parodii obrazów, znajdująca się się na oficjalnej stronie gry, pokazuje Yonakę, Moge-ko i dwa Mogeko sporzywających razem posiłek. Grafika ta odnosi się do [[wikipedia:Supper_at_Emmaus_(Caravaggio),_London|Caravaggio's "Wieczerzy w Emaus" (Londyn)]]. *Oczy Yonaki stają się czerwone podczas jej ataków psychopatycznej osobowości, co jest wspólną cechą jej i jej brata. Cytaty *"I'm so fed up with that castle..." (Bonus Room) * "Everyone, thank you very much for playing Mogeko Castle! ♪" (Yonaka's final words to the players during Met's radio talk show) References * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Kategoria:Postacie